bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Gonna Be a Good Southern Belle
is the third episode of Big Brother 16. Episode Summary After Jen's eviction, Dan, Danny, DeAnna, Keith, Najim, and Rob joined together for the "HoofHearted" Alliance, though Dan voiced concerns of being unable to trust them. In the third Head of Household competition "Feast or Famine", HouseGuests must earn as many loaves of bread as possible during a series of five rounds. In each round, HouseGuests could either enter Room A or Room B, both containing eight loaves of bread. Room A can hold a maximum of 8 people, while Room B can only hold 4. In order to enter a room, HouseGuests must use one of their four vouchers, but must abstain from a room at least once. Bread will be divided amongst all people in a room, but if a room is overfilled, no one would receive bread. The HouseGuest with the most bread after five rounds will become the new Head of Household. DeAnna became the new Head of Household. Feeling as though the House was playing it safe so far, DeAnna hoped to make a big move with her nominations. She nominated Connor, who lied to her about his actions during the competition, and Nicholas, someone she believed to be a physical threat, for eviction. During the Power of Veto Player Pick, Dan revealed to have a Veto Ticket, which guaranteed him a seventh spot in the competition. Najim, Danny, and Ally were drawn to accompany them. The seven of them battled in the "Big Brother 20 Questions" Power of Veto competition. In this competition, HouseGuests must ask a series of yes or no questions to identify two different Big Brother HouseGuests. The HouseGuest who guesses their players in the fewest number of questions will win the Power of Veto. Danny was the winner. The pressure of being on the block was getting to Connor. He felt as though he had little to no chance of staying in the House, and also felt as though the hosts were rigging the game, despite having no evidence to support his claims. Even though Danny privately considered using the Veto on him, Connor decided to walk from the game. Since he was one of DeAnna's nominees, the week ended immediately. Day 14 *Head of Household Competition #3 :: Challenge: Feast or Famine :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests used vouchers to enter one of two rooms over a series of five rounds, in an attempt to collect as many loaves of bread as possible. The HouseGuest with the most bread after all five rounds will be the new Head of Household. *Head of Household Competition #3 - Results! :: Winner: DeAnna Day 15 *Nomination Ceremony #3 Day 16 *Power of Veto Competition #3 :: Challenge: Big Brother 20 Questions :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests asked a series of "yes" or "no" questions in order to identify two Big Brother US HouseGuests. The HouseGuest with the lowest combined score will win the Power of Veto. *Power of Veto Competition #3 - Results! :: Winner: Danny Day 19 *Announcement! Connor decided to walk from the game. Since he was nominated for eviction, the normal eviction was cancelled. Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia